I'm On My Way
by meganisaloser
Summary: Klaine OneShot. Blaine's letter to Kurt once he's gone.


**I thought of this while listening to one of my favourite songs ever. It'd make a lot more sense if you listened to the song before you read this, the song is **

**Boyce Avenue- On My Way**

**I cried while writing this... i'm such a wetty!**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

Dear Kurt,

I'm glad you found this. But since you found this, that means i'm gone. I want you to know that just because i'm not there, with you; doesn't mean **i'm not there.**

**I wasn't there the moment, you first learned to breathe but i'm on my way.**

You know, people talk about love like it's just an everyday thing... I guess it was, **itwas **for me and you anyway because i was in love with you every day, more than i should be. I guess that's why when i found out, it hurt more, you know... I could quote so many cheesy things right now but i'm not going to; even though i know how much you love romantic clichés. I for one think they're the most appalling things ever to be invented but hey... For you? **Anything.** Remember when we first met? How could i forget... There you were stalking my glee club. I'm glad you asked me what was going on actually... Imagine if you had asked Wes? That could have led to you dying of boredom... You look so cute when you have no idea what the hell is going on, even cuter when your face lights up because you have just realised what **is** going on. I hope you're smiling right now... Because i am.

**A tear must have formed in my eye when you had your first kiss, but I'm on my way.**

You weren't just the love of my life Kurt, you know that right? You were... **Are** my best friend. You came to me with things you wouldn't have gone to with anyone else. I hope i can still be there for you, offer you the things i could have if i was still there. When you told me about him, Karofsky that is... Yes i tear formed in my eye. Knowing that you where hurt, that **someone** had hurt you, that broke my heart in more than a million pieces. I wanted to offer you everything in that moment, the world, the moon, the stars! Anything you wanted, just so you knew i wouldn't rest until that boy got something he deserved... (Being rejected by Sebastian is not something i would wish upon anyone though... I mean, **come on!**) Knowing that he stole one of the most precious things you'll ever experience was a horrible thought. You will always deserve so much more than him Kurt, don't ever, **ever** forget that. I know your dad told you this and it's even making me cringe just writing this... **You matter, Kurt.** That better be a smile on your face right now Kurt, because it's a smile on mine.

**So leave a space deep inside for everything I'll miss, cause I'm on my way.**

I wish i was your first everything, you know that right? I wanted to do everything with you Kurt. I wanted to be that idiot that turned up to see you when you were at work, working on your own fashion line, running your own business. I'd be stood there with a dozen red roses, one fake of course. Then people would turn and laugh at me because i was just stood there, then when people turned to you and said "Kurt, who's that loser?" I wanted you to turn around and say "That loser? That's the loser i'm in love with." Then give me that adorable smile that just screams "You are such a moron." I'd walk up to you, place a kiss to your beautiful lips and tell you that when the last rose dies, my love for you will end but since one of them was fake, i'll never **ever** fall out of love with you Kurt. I wanted to be the only guy that you ever called your own, but now? I guess i can't give you that. But i hope when people are talking about me, you still tell them that i'm yours because i am... Not just now but forever. That's a promise i will never break.

**And when you feel no saving grace, well i'm on my way, on my way.**

I wish i knew what you were feeling right now. I wish i could cup your cheeks and look into those perfect cyan eyes and tell you that i love you. I wish... That's the story of my life i guess. I should of said so many things to you, to your face i mean. I could say so many things to you now but they don't mean as much as i want them to. You're my everything, you're the reason i went to sleep at night, dreaming of the day i'd wake up next to you every morning and be able to kiss you whenever i wanted to, i wanted that with you and only you- please don't ever forget that. Maybe we didn't make it but in my eyes we did. We proved them wrong Kurt. They said we wouldn't make it past high school- but we did. Maybe i didn't get to go as far as i wanted with you but we would have and you can tell them that.

**And when you're bound to second place, well i'm on my way, on my way.**

Don't ever feel like you're second place, ever. Because you're not. You won Kurt. You got out of Lima like no one ever said you would, you fell in love like no one ever said you would. You're at the top, looking down on the world and i'm so god damn proud of you, you know that right? You know that i would have bended the world backwards to help you prove everyone wrong. I wanted to be there to watch you rule the world like i always knew you would. You can still do that, i want you to keep that amazing optimism you've always had. I guess that's one of the amazing things i loved most about you. You never looked at the downside of this, of **us.** Even when you knew i was in a point of no return, you told me it was okay when we both knew very well it wasn't, it was far from it. I wish i hadn't given up on you, i wish i could have been there to say "I did it Kurt, i'm okay." But no one's okay, are they? You know that more than any of us. You stuck that beautiful smile to your face with super-glue and never let anyone peel it off you, i loved that about you too. In fact, i loved and still love everything about you- please, don't change. Don't let anyone change you.

**So don't believe it's all in vein, cause i'm on my way, on my way.**

Don't give up. Ever. I gave up, that's why you're reading this. I never wanted to give up, i never wanted to watch those tears pour from your eyes but that happened and i never, ever want anyone to ever see that. If you ever feel like you're wasting your time, i want you to remember that you're the best of the best, that you always will be. I wish i could be there in that moment to convince you that it's not all in vein... But we can't always get what we want can we? If we could, there's no doubt in my mind that i'd be holding you like my life depended on it. I don't ever want you to feel like you're alone, so if you do. I want you to turn this song on and remember how much i do and will always love you. I never want there to be a moment when you miss me because i'm there with you, i always will be.

**The light at the end is worth the pain, cause i'm on my way, on my way.**

I wish i could take the pain away from you Kurt, i wish... You deserve so much more than what anyone else can offer you. You deserve the world. One thing i never deserved was **you.** You're perfect, you know that, right? Well if no one else thinks it, i do and always will. No one even comes close to how incredible you are. I'm sorry you have to deal with everything you ever went through but it made you stronger, i wish i could promise you none of that would ever happen ever again, but i can't. I want to protect you from everything bad in the world but sometimes. You have to face the world and take a good smack to the face but that's when you realise that you're so much better than the world. If you don't remember that then i want you to take this letter and read until you remember how stupidly perfect you really are Kurt Hummel.

**I'll be there the moment you come out in white, cause I'm on my way.**

I wish i could watch you walk down that isle, bouquet in hand, looking as stunningly beautiful as you always so. Smiling because this is the moment you've always dreamed of. I know you're going to do that, you're going to get married to some amazing guy who can offer you so much more than i'm worth, much more than i could even think of giving you. I'm going to envy him, you know. I'm going to look down at you, while singing Justin Bieber's 'That Should Be Me' (Sorry, needed to slip some humour in there.) But honestly, he's going to be so good to you. You're going to be the perfect couple, don't even get me started on your kids... Woah. I can see one of them looking just like you, that gorgeous sandy brown hair, with those incredible eyes that can't make up their mind as to what colour they're going to be- Blue? Grey? I don't know but they're prefect. He's going to make you so happy too. You're going to grow old together with no regrets, reminiscing on old times, talking about the day you met like it was yesterday, laughing as you look out the window of your beautiful country home. (I remembered that you wanted a country home.) You'll be old and grey, you won't even remember me. But i'll remember you, i always will. You'll be the only name on my mind because you're my one and only love, now till forever. You'll be happy that i left because your life shall be perfect. Maybe one day, after your spouse had passed. You'll take out that year book, wondering how everyone else's lives turned out. Then you'll come across me. You'll remember me as i was then, not in my last few moments. You'll remember the times we had and then times we could have had, maybe you'll even shed a tear. I don't know.

**I'm on my way.**

Forever **yours,** Blaine.


End file.
